rewritten
by strictlycordyandangel
Summary: buffy the vampire slayer and angel history rewritten
1. Chapter 1

cordelia chase was sat in history she had heard about the new boys and despratly wanted to meet them 20 minuetes into the lesson and two boys entered

"liam william your first day and your late what do you say?"

"sorry miss" said blondie

"liam?"

"what? sorry you lost me right around liam" the class laughed at liam even cordelia found herself laughing something she hadnt done in a wile he was very atractive and funny he wore a grey zipped hoodie and baggy black jeans halfway down his but he had a diamond earing in his ear and was wearing adidas

spike was wearing a black zipped hoodie blue jeans a small ear strecher and nikes

"i said your late what do you say? spike you may sit" spike sat next

"um oops?" everyone laughed again

"see me after class"

"yeah whatever man" he aproached cordys desk "do you mind?" he smiled sweetly

"not at all please sit" his smile widened as he sat

"im liam but you knew that anywa every one calls me angel"

"hi angel im cordelia chase"


	2. getting aquainted

chapter 2

"so angel were you from?"

"hemery in la"

"really do you know buffy?"

"yeah how do you know her?"

"shes sitting in front of you"

"shit shes my ex"

"oh"

"oh my god it was just a stupid thing back when seriously were just freinds now we talk but i didnt know she was here so shes gunna kill me

"why your not even together"

"because i didnt know she was here i didnt tell her i was moving here so shes gunna get all huffy and upset cause i didnt tell her and im not talking to her right now"

"i know your exaggerating now thats not buffy"

"yeah i know she wont be happy though"

"ok let me see me see your time table" he passed it to her and it was identical to hers

"we have all lessons together you can sit next to me if you want i used to always sit next to buffy but we got split up"

"why"

"arguing with with harmony speak of the devil" harmony walked over and cordelia but on a fake smile "gee harmony what could you possibly want over in the "loser corner" as you so demently insist this is"

"what i have no idea what you are talking about liam do you wanna come and sit by us"

"oh i see this is all about angel someone fit sits over here you conveniently forget ou named us loosers untill he either sits or dosnt sit then you go back to calling us loosers"

"cordy i can handle it harmony im sure your a very nice girl-" cordy scoffed "anyway im okay her with cordy"

"we are cool and popular theese are the reject"

"then i guess im a reject too because im staying"

"here it comes he rejects you so your back to calling us rejects social outcasts retards well i guess xander is but anyway were was i?"

"something about rejects"

"yeah so now you reeber all this just cuz angel rejected you whos the reject now huh?"

"whatever cor " and she stormed off

"im guessing you to really dont like eachother"

"there was a time when i was her best freind we had pepole wanting to be like us then i decided it was too much to keep up to have pepole who are your freinds but they dont really know that buffy made me see that she broke me and i thank her for that me and buffy are totally tight now"

"thats good"

"you could of sat wit them you know"

"wanted to sit here"

"you know how unbelievable she is just cause she is prettier than me and more cool dosnt mean shes nicer"

"no way your beautifull"

"what sorry it sorta slipped"

"you really think that?"

"have you looked in the mirror latly your the most beautifull girl i ever seen"

"your not so bad yourself" she smilled at him "you know im not normally so weak and pathetic im just i dunno"

"liam cordelia work before i split you up" they opened their books angel wrote a 1 in his book he thought about the answer but couldnt think he hated history he hrew his book on the floor and cordy picked it up

"angel calm down" she grabbed his hand "ill help you okay"

"okay"

"do you find history really hard?"

"how about you come to mine after school then and ill tutor you"

"deal" she smiled "okay what do we have here then" as she looked at his book

a little wile later the bell rang and everyone packed away their things and made to leave the classroom the teacher made liam sit

"i'll wait for you outside angel" a few minuetes later he joined them

"what lesson we got next then babes"

"math"

"shit i apsolutly suck at math"

"me too so i cant help you im afraid"

"you dont mind me calling you babes do you?"

"no why would i?"

"just checking because some girls get all sensitive about me calling them babes its just a thing like a reflex or summin" they only just survived maths they did no work and just messed about the whole lesson throwing things at harmony the bell rang and they left the classroom

"you got some time?"

"do i look busy?"

"we should get you some books from the libary we hang there with giles"

"her watcher"

"how do you know"

"we talk" they arived at the libary

"hey buffy"

"hey angel havnt had a chance to catch up when you didnt mention on the phone you were coming here"

"yeah sorry i kinda need to talk to you"

"ok"

"in private" they went away from the others cordelia looked at them sadly she really liked angel

"angel whats up?"

"we agreed were just freinds right?"

"yeah angel just spit it out"

"im crazy about cordy"

"already"

"i know its completly crazy but i really like her buff shes so sweet and to the point and shes not afraind to speak the truth even if it hurts not to mention beautiful"

"me and cordy are close so i have to ask do you like her for her looks"

"noway i mean theres no denying shes sexy but i love her personality i really do buffy"

"ok i'll help you"

"thank you buffy this means the world to me i can never repay you"

"dont count on it"

meanwhile

"cor whats up?"

"oh hey spike" she sat watching buffy and angel

"cor you ok?"

"sure why wouldn't i be?"

"you like him"

"what?"

"you like him"

"i have no idea what you ok okyeah i do but would you stop looking at me like that and please dont tell him"

"i wont"

"thanks" they sat their in silence for a while

"do you think they are gunna like get back together"

"no way they won't cor they were over a long time ago"

"are you just saying that?"

"nope look they are close freinds he probly needs her advise or something thats all"

"so how come you and him are here at the same time"

"we live together"

"oh my god your not gay are you?"

"no it's okay not gay"

"phew" then buff and angel came back over angel and cordy smiled at eachothe then he came and sat by her

"hey"

"hey babes"

"so whats up with you and buffy"

"what? me and buffy no no there is nothing going on between me and buffy we r well and trully over completly i just needed her advise thats it i swear"

"ok i just asked bubba" then a boy walked in and pointed to angel

"you liam?"

"yeah who are you?"

"names jack kendall im harmonys brother and from what i hear you hurt her feelings by choosing theese loosers over her"

"your out of line"

"you got till lunch to sit next to her or you die"

"bring it bruv"

"you think you so hard cuz your a foster kid yeah i know see your not as hard as you think" he left and angel sat back down

"foster kid?"

"cordy i..."

"dont worry angel it was just a bit of a shock"

i wanna tell you if you wanna know"

"i do its not good to keep it bottled im a good listener so im told"

"come on"

"were are we going?"

"over here so we can talk properly" they sat in a quiet corner

"cordy i sorry i didn't tell you it is just so hard i thought you wouldn't want to be my freind if you knew or ou would just be y freind because you feel sorry for me i didn't want that"

"its okay angel it our personal stuff"

"well my counseler told me to be more open and honest i should of listened well so were it all began i was young my farther and alcoholic i had an older brother he took me verywere taught me evrything he knew my mother was just a scared nervous wreck i was two when my dad first hit me he hated the sight of me see my mother had and affair so im not his my brother is his kid but im not his kid so hed hit me lock me in cupboards my brother jake taught me to fight after a bully beat me up in kintergarten he said you have enough at home you dont need it at school too when one day i was eight he had enough dad even started hitting him too he knocked out dad throwing mum on the floor telling her she is pathetic he packed our stuff and we ran away after a few weeks we were in the foster system we were lucky we were together so long in our when i was older we got split up he promised that one day we would be together again like before but i havn't seen him since im still waiting i've been from home to home getting kicked out of everyschool in la so me and spike got sent here the trouble ones odviously"

"wow angel that is so i have chill bumps all up my arms and i just had no idea"

"it's ok i miss him tho"

"angel im here for you whatever you need just say"

"ok"

"angel i think you should sit next to harm"

"dont wanna"

"but angel you dont know jack"

"cor ive been fighting since i leart to walk"

"but angel"

"no cor its fine"

the bell rung and they went to double art

"today draw a picture of the person next to you but dont draw what you see draw what you think of them if they are sporty like to read or smile whatever so if a stranger walked in he or she could tell a lot by eatch person"

angel and cordy started to draw eachother there was 2o minuetes before lunch when they were finnished angel showed his drawing to cordy

"wow this is amazing" the picture showed her smiling her beautifull wide smile she showed angel hers

"wow this is just-" it was a picture of him and in the background was a black guy that was odviously supposed to be his brother they looked unbeatable and amazing together

"i just i dunno what to say i guess i should say thanx but i dont think thats enough"

"tnaks will do"

"ok thank you cordelia your the best"

"im not handing it in"

"what?"

"im giving it to you"

"you can't" she took the picture and wrote to angel love cordelia

"see now i can't give it in"

"your amazing" he slipped it in his bag and the bell rang they all fled the classroom to the libary angel threw his bag round the corner as they aproached they saw a black guy sat down on the chair

"hey little brother" he said

"jake?"


	3. the truth is out

"i told you i would find you"

"how did you?"

"i recieved a phone call two hours ago from a lovly girl called cordelia chase" he turned to cordy in suprise "excuse us" he pushed cordelia out the doors "cordelia is it true?"

"yeah angel im sorry i just you were so down and when you described him i noticed a link so before we went to class i found his number online and called him i just wanted you to be happy angel"

"i am i just wish you had told me"

"it was a suprise for you"

"your amazing" he leant forward and kissed her she kissed him back

" we should go back" she pulled his threw the door and he wispered to her "are you mad?"

"no" she wispered back and linked their hands "of course not"

"were back"

"hey angel why dont you inroduce me to your freinds"

"ok this is cordelia who you spoke to on the phone and thats buffy the blond one and the blond guy is spike and then xander and willow"

"spike?"

"yeah jake me too" they had a huge man hug

"spike i cant believe it"

"its just like old times" they had a huge group hug

"guys i have something to say when i clear all the legal stuff i want you two to come live with me"

"really?"

"yeah like id let my littl ebrother stay in that place and spike man you like my little brother i have been looking for you guys for a few years and i brought a big house here and am having a studio built i was just getting off the phone with another home when i get a call"

"from cordy"

"yeah from cordy"

"im gunna leave you guys to catch up"

"cordy you dont have to-"

"angel im only going over there you havnt seen your brother in years ill be back in a little wile" she left to sit with buffy and xander

"so lil brother whats going on with you and cordelia"

"i dunno man"

"but you like her i can see that a mile off"

"of corse i like her that ent even a question man"

"then what"

"shes so hard to figure out i never know what to do around her"

"its called being in love little brother"

"in love that crazy i met her this morning"

"don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"do you?"

"thats not the question man do you its about what you believe is possible all you have to do is open your mind to the possibilites if you close your mind it wont ever happen"

"i guess i just i dont even know if she likes me i mean i kissed her and she acted like it was nothing"

"man you were always my dumb little brother why would she call someones brother she only met this morning if she didnt like you?"

"i dunno man"

"go talk to her tell her how ou feel"

"really?"

"tell her man im your smart big brother everything i said worked in the past whats diffrent know"

"im not 10 anymore"

"yeah but it still works little brother"

"ok ill try"

"good luck little brother"

"good luck man"

"thanx guys" angel found her amoung the books "hey cordy do you like to read?"

"not really you?"

"na too many words i prefer tv"

"haha me too"

"um cordy i kinda need to talk to you"

"yeah what about? oh no what did i do this time?"

"nothing well nothing terrible"

"what then?"

"well its about when i kissed you i-"

"its okay angel i get it you didn't mean anything by it"

"damn it cordelia let me finnish thats not it"

"what are you saying then?"

"hear me out okay" he moved closer to her "im crazy about you i may even love you and i don't get it how i could be in love with someone i met this morning but my brother said if you believe in love at first sight its possible so cordelia i have to ask will you be my girl"

"angel this i had no idea that you liked me?"

"i do alot"

"hell yeah ill be your girl i like you too"

"you do?"

"hell yeah"

"then when i kissed you?"

"i thought you didn't mean anything by it you were just so happy because your brother is back"

"i mean i was happy but i just i kinda i dunno why i just did and i like mabe even love you" he leant over and kissed her "come with me" he took her hands and pulled her towards spike and jake

"were are we going?"

"over here you are going to meet my brother properly hes really nice"

"ok"

"he won't bite honestly"

"your funny"

"you think so come on"

"aannnnnggeelll"

"come on cordy please for me"

"fine only for you only becase its you" they went and sat near spike and jake angel held cordys hand jake came and sat next to angel

"hey lil brother hows life treatin you"

"i saw you five minuetes ago"

"i know little brother"

"i can so tell hes you brother are you sure your not twins?"

"do we look like twins?"

"oh no duh my bad bit of an age diffrence too"

"your cute when you have dumb moments"

"really?"

"yeah very"

"angel you can't fight jack"

"why not baby hes just a little boy"

"angel i dont want you to get hurt"

"you dont think i can do it hes tiny and you dont think i will get beat up"

"angel baby its not that i believe you could beat him up but you can't beat his crew up not on your own baby"

"what crew?"

"he has theese freind four of them really strong they back him in every fight you cant beat them on you own"

"he won't ill be there to back up my little brother"

"and me"

"and me"

"cordy no"

"angel jack wont hurt me"

"why not?"

"he just wont okay i will tell you later okay?"

"okay"

"and im not leaving you"

"okay but you get hit once you leave no question about it"

"deal"

"your amazing" the door burst open angel tightened his grip on cordelia

"there he is" shouted jack as four burley guys entered and a fight started buffy came down and her and spike knocked a huge guy down angel knocked another down with jake cordelia went up to jack

"jack"

"cordy baby"

"dont call me baby im not your baby nomore"

"you will always be my baby"

"no i have a boyfreind hes not you hes better"

"oh what that wipe" she punched him in the nose twice

"hes more of a man than you will ever be see you found out i liked him thats the real reason you are threatning and trying to beat him up and you used your sister to split us up but it didnt work and then you come in here trying to beat him up and scare him well it won't work jack just back off im not your property so stop acting like i am take your boys and get the hell away from me" she puched him in the face then the stomack and he ran his boys followed

"that was so hot"

"really?"

"oh totaly"

"outside the libary jack fell to the floor"

"dude you just got beat up by a girl and your like on the floor i thought you were hard man"

"i am"

"whatever man you lied to us to told us so many lies man your on your own your lucky that girl already beat you up man"

"wait"

"na man your out" they walked away and principal snyder came round the corner

"why are you on the floor boy?" he thought of a plan "i got beat up by cordelia chase and liam sir"

"liam who?"

"i dunno the new boy"

"ok were are they?"

"libary"

"go to the nurse your driping blood all over the floor"

"yes sir" snyder walked in the door

"snyder do you come to the libary often?"

"liam don't be smart with me i knew you would be trouble"

"principal snyder is there any trouble here?"

"no mr giles i just need to see miss chase and mr angel in my office"

"uh oh"

"do you have something to say mr angel"

"nope nothing i can think of"

"good come with me" they followed him to his office

"sit"

"yes sir"

"whatever" they sat

"liam i should of know 1 day and already your in trouble"

"so ou know me wait what did i do?"

"cordelia im surprised havn't had you in here in a while and liam joins the school and look were you are?"

"snyder what did we do"

"principal snyder and you beat up that litlle kid?"

"jack kendall?"

"yeah"

"he started on angel he came in with his boys and attacked us it was completly self defence he has sunk low"

"what?"

"he came in with his boys attacking us because angel didnt sit next to his sister aparently"

"i'll be back stay" he left

"i think you just saved our asses baby"

"really?"

"possibly"

"tell me about jack"

"ok jak hes my ex he cant except were over hes always calling me his baby and saying he loves me and he knows i love him too"

"do you"

"no" a tear drips down her cheek "im afraid angel"

"i know baby it will be okay" he put his arms around her in a tight hug she started to cry harder "hey hey baby don't cry" he pulled away "look at me baby he will never hurt you ever i won't let him i have several anger problems he even touches you i want to know and he will die"

"im just so scared"

"i know baby but just stop crying please"

"okay"

"cordy?"

"yeah?"

"i have adhd i just had to tell you that"

"thank you angel for everything"

"hey i love you"

"i love you too"

"you do?"

"yeah i guess i just realised that"

the bell rang

five minuetes later principal snyder walked in

"right as it's your first time well miss chase it may be your second but its been a wile you may go to your lessons"

"yes sir"

"yeah snyder whatever man"

"princpal snder" they were walking to their class

"so what did you do?"

"huh?"

"well snyder said you had been their before why?"

"well when i went out with jack i broke up with him and harmony said i broke his heart we had a fight and yeah i kinda got suspended"

"why how bad did you bang that bitch"

"broke her arm"

"thats my girl" they arrived in their class

"liam cordelia take a seat at the back behind buffy and spike please" they sat

"cor are you okay?"

"yeah jacks a dick he said we beat him up for no reason"

"yeah but does he know?"

"about jack oh totally"

"what did he say"

"he was pretty mad and he said jack would never hurt me he wouldn't let him"

"aww thats kinda sweet"

"thats very sweet"

"i know"

"cordelia buffy stop talking and listen"

"yes miss" cordy say back in her chair and smiled at angel he linked his hands through hers

the lesson flew by and they went to the next one

"what we got baby?"

"music buba" they arived "okay guys just go into the work shops make some music and lokk like your working hard if snyder comes"

buffy spike xander willow angel and cordelia all went into one room and sat down "the thing about our music teacher she dosnt care what we do as long as we look like were working if snyder comes in"

"thats cool"

"so guys i hear your like together now?"

"yeah xand" angel put his arm round her"

"does jack know?"

"probly but i dont care he needs to except we were over a year ago why does everything have to link to jack with you xander"

"im sorry cor i know you have been having a hard time telling jack its over"

"everything in my life is not about jack"

"cordy i-"

"xand its okay but i was over him about a year ago i didnt even really love him hello i broke up with him not the other way around"

"okay"

"angel we need to talk a minuete come with me" she got up and angel followed her they went into the room next door

"cor whats up?"

"angel i just want you know that this thing beetween me and you it's not about jack it's about you me and jack was a thing a long time ago it was dumb and stupid to me anyway xander thinks i still love him but i dont buffy and willow know i don't they will tell you if you-"

"cordy i believe you okay i trust you completly witch is weird but i do okay"

"okay but i could kill xander sometimes i really could" he kissed her

" it will be okay just don't kill him me and spike will take him to ours after school and transform him into a really cool guy okay?"

"xander?"

"yeah"

"you can try" they smiled at eachother

"your amazing"

"your better"

"don't think so"

"i do lets go back" she took his hand and lead him back

"hey guys"

"hey will"

"all good?"

"sure why wouldn't it be?"

"you just seemed a little bothered going out like that"

"i just had to clear some things up" she looked at angel and smiled " but everything is good now"


	4. suprise

Angel and Spike had compltly changed Xander they straightened his hair so it was srtaight and flicky they gave his a pair of black jeans a wife beater and a checked shirt with addidas on his feet. Angel was wearing a white t-shirt black jeans a black backward fitted cap dog tags round his neck and nike hightops. Spike was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket also on black jeans and hightop converse. They all wore they jeans low with a black belt that says swag daddy on it in white writing.

So guys whats the plan?

Um go to the bronze.

Yeah but-

Xander no we let the girls do the thinking snd the planning they just tell us were and when ok we might say lets go to the Bronze and they do the rest.

Ok i like Angel phone rang he laid back on his bed he looked at the caller id and smiled

Its Cordelia. Spike knew straight away and Angel answered.

Hey baby.

Hey.

What s up?

Oh nothing just checking your ready.

Yeah don t sweat it babygirl we are ready just chillin we will leave in 10 ok babygirl? Spike listened and he knew in that moment that Angel really did like Cordy he would never call a girl he didn t like baby girl or even baby they would always be babe and he d always say he s busy when they ring him.

Ook bye baby I love you.

I love you too. He hung up.

Looks like out boys in love.

Come on lets stop being immiture here we have a show to catch.

Huh?

Can you keep a secret?

Yeah.

We re in the band. 


End file.
